All For You
by realjena
Summary: Sometimes you just need to taste that forbidden fruit, no matter the cost. Join Sookie and Eric on a brief journey of smut and heartbreak. AH/AU. NSFW through the first three chapters. RATED MA for extreme language and lemons. Re-posted story that will update daily through epilogue. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

_**I had pulled this down for personal reasons, but I've decided to repost it because even though my prince charming turned out to be a coward in a tin-foil hat – it shouldn't stop me from posting my story. This is a completed story & I will post one chapter per day until finished. **_

_**Boo hiss on asshats who lead women on, but yay for woman being the superior sex in courage, intestinal fortitude & the ability to survive even the most heartbreaking of events.**_

_**I feel the need to point out in advance that this is not my finest example in regards to my writing talents; it was a story written in a hurry for personal reasons and was not meant to be a shining example of my talents. But, I do think it's fun & super porny and is perfectly good as is for what it is… Porn With Plot, lol! By the way, the plot is iffy… it's essentially just sex with a minor story running through it. I won't give any more background & I won't continue it or do spin-offs. But, if you're looking for a little smut that's NSFW, this might work out well for you. The last two chapters are no smut and all plot and the HEA is a bit unconventional here, just to warn you.**_

_**Thanks to my girl, MissyDee for proofing this for me! You are the butter to my bread my sister! I just love the hell outta you!**_

_**Enjoy…**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

I know we shouldn't be here right now, doing what we're about to do… but sometimes, you just need to be with that certain someone. No matter the consequences. It's been far too long, and the occasional conversation just isn't gonna cut it anymore. So we've agreed to meet and spend one fantastic day together after all this time.

Whether it ends at one day or not? Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see…

For right now though, I'm sitting in this hotel room waiting for him to get here and the anticipation is enough to kill me; it's been so long since we've seen each other. I know I've changed quite a bit, and from what I've seen in pictures, he's changed a little too. I think he's still just as beautiful as he ever was, but hey - I bet I'll still feel that way when he's ninety.

The doorknob turns and time seems to come to a standstill; my breath catches and I'm so nervous I want to pass out. With one look into his eyes however, it's obvious that nothing's changed between us and I know I'm in for a hell of a ride. The conversations have proven that the emotions haven't faded, but it's been so long since the physical part of our relationship that you begin to wonder if the chemistry will still be there. I'm here to tell you the look on his face proves it and it's on like Donkey Kong right now!

No words are spoken as he takes long, purposeful strides towards me, shoving the door shut as he approaches. He's on me so fast I can barely get up from the bed before his lips are on mine. There's never been anyone that kisses me the way Ric does; his lips are soft yet demanding, and he tastes so fucking good! Within seconds I can feel my juices starting to soak into my panties. _Fuck!_ No one makes me wet like him… no one ever has. His tongue traces my bottom lip requesting entrance, which I happily grant. Holy hell ― I thought he tasted good before, but it's is like Crème Brule, sex and chocolate all rolled into one as his tongue caresses mine. My moan at his taste is echoed by his; apparently he thinks I'm pretty yummy too. _Yay me!_

His large hands are everywhere at once. _Funny, I don't remember him having eight arms before, but I'm not complaining!_ One hand finds purchase at the base of my neck, holding my hair tightly in his grasp. His other hand has a firm grip on my ample tush, pulling me into him and grinding my aching center against his _very_ prominent erection. _God bless America!_ I've wondered if I've embellished his size in my fantasies, since it's been so long since I've actually seen or felt him… I'm very, very happy to tell you that there was no embellishment needed. Maybe I should double check though, just to be sure…

I've been holding his face between my hands as we kiss, needing to feel his face after all these years, but now I need to feel something else a little more. I leave one hand on his cheek and slowly run the other down his arm, onto his stomach (my pussy clenches as I feel his stomach muscles contract when I touch him, I love it that I still affect him so much), and down onto his cock. He lets out a strangled groan as I rub him through his pants.

Yup, I certainly wasn't imagining things. He's thick and long and just as perfect as my memory recalls. I need to taste him – NOW! As much as I hate to break our kiss, I'm overcome with the need to feel his cock against my lips and sliding down my throat, so I pull away and begin kissing his neck moving down towards my target.

"Take your shirt off, Babe." I whisper against his skin.

He pulls back and reaches down with one hand, pulling his shirt up and over his head in one motion. _Fuck that was sexy!_ I lean in to kiss his chest and he stops me. I look at him with an eyebrow raised in question.

"I need to see you, Sook. Take your shirt off too." His voice is very low and sexy, proof of how much he wants me right now.

I'm all too happy to give him what he wants, so I quickly remove my shirt. _What the hell?_ I quickly take my jeans off too, leaving me in only my sexy lace bra and boy shorts. His eyes darken even further; apparently even though I've gained a few pounds, he still likes what he sees.

His hands begin to pull me to him, but I nip that in the bud quickly as I begin kissing down his chest, working to unbutton his jeans as I do. I get the button open just as I reach his left nipple; I kiss and lick around his nub, making him sigh. Just as I begin to lower his zipper I suck his nipple into my mouth, biting a little. The moan that escapes him makes my insides flutter and I can feel my wetness beginning to coat my inner thighs. _God, this man!_

I'm very pleased to see that he's gone commando; I don't remember him doing that when we were together, but I'm loving it right now. His cock springs from his pants into my waiting hand. The skin is silk over steel and feels so good to me as I begin to gently stroke him. I don't want to tease him too much right now however… I just need to taste him. I drop to my knees and watch as I play with him for just a moment. You could seriously frame his cock it's so gorgeous – but so is the rest of him, so I guess I shouldn't be shocked. I raise my eyes to his and command him to watch me as I bring my lips to him and begin planting wet, open mouthed kisses from the base of his cock to the tip. His eyes begin to close as I suck his head into my mouth, so I stop and wait for him to look at me again before speaking.

"I need you to watch me, Eric. I want to see you while I make you feel like no other woman can." I say, my breath fanning over his tip, making him shiver.

I know it's killing him to have me be forceful right now; I was always so shy when we were together before. Hell, I'd giggle when he'd talk dirty back then. Not now. Now I'm hoping to make him blush a little before we're done here today. If he's a very good boy, I might even make one of his long time fantasies come true.

Now that I have his attention again I take him back into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip as I suck gently. Slowly, I lower my mouth onto his cock, making sure to caress him with my tongue as I move. I know I'm doing my job well when his hips thrust forward slightly and his hand wraps itself within my hair. He's not forcing me to move, just holding onto me and it's sexy as hell.

I'm not that same, shy girl I was before and I've learned a few things in all these years – I can't wait to see his reaction to what I have in store for him next. I remove my hand from the base of his dick and take him all the way into my mouth. I swallow as he hits the back of my throat and take him in to the hilt. His other hand winds its way into my hair as both hands hold me to him roughly as his hips jut forward. "Jesus fuck, Sookie!" he yells as he pulls my head back gently. "Don't fucking do that again or I'll be coming way too soon!" I can't help but smile around his cock as he guides me slowly and gently up and down his shaft.

"Come up here, my gorgeous girl," he whispers as he guides me off his cock.

I pout, actually fucking pout, as his dick leaves my lips. Of course this makes him chuckle. _Cocky fucker_, but shit I've missed this! Sex with Ric was never just sex. Sure there were feelings involved too, more than either of us could handle sometimes, but we've always had so much fun together. We'd laugh, joke and play during sex – it was fucking splendid and nothing else has ever come close to what we're capable of together. It's unbearable that two people can be so utterly perfect for one another and not be together. Hopefully we'll get our shit together and figure out how to rectify this problem eventually.

"Don't pout, my darling, I just need a little time to calm down," he assures me with a smirk. "Besides, it's my turn to taste you now."

And _POOF_… the pout is gone and is replaced with eager anticipation. My memory vividly recalls how fucking amazing his mouth felt on my pussy and I can't wait to feel it again now!

Ric takes my hands in his and pulls me up from the floor. As soon as I'm standing I'm crushed against him, his cock is pressed against my stomach as his lips claim mine. The kiss is desperate and totally consuming. By the time he pulls away and begins to push me onto the bed, we're both panting.

"Lie down, Sweetheart, let me take care of you like only I can." The raspy, neediness of his voice right now literally makes me shiver as I comply with his request.

I move to slide back onto the bed, but he stops me. "Stay right here, Baby." _Ummm… whatever you say my man, just please touch my pussy soon or I'll explode!_ It's not until he chuckles that I realize I'd used my out loud voice – _whoops!_ I can't bring myself to feel embarrassed though, it's Ric and me. The comfort level and trust between us, even after all this time, is amazing so how can I feel bad for anything I say to him? Plus I know that stroked his ego a little, which we all love from time to time.

His look is positively predatory as he grips the sides of my underwear and rips them from my body. _Holy fuck! I've never had that happen before!_ Now, I loved those shorts, but shit – if he'll do that to me more often, I'll buy stock in Victoria's Secret! With a smirk that makes my stomach tighten in anticipation, he lowers his mouth to where I want him most.

His hands run ever so gently up my legs from my calves all the way to my breasts as he nuzzles into my soft curls, teasing me terribly. Now, I do landscaping obviously, but I don't believe that a grown woman should be completely bare – especially after she's had children – it's just creepy. I've got a small triangle shape of curls that leads to just above my hood, my bikini line is shaved and I'm completely bald from the hood down. _Who the hell wants hair to get in the way of a good time?!_

"Baby, your pussy is so pretty. Did you get her ready just for me?" He says as his tongue darts out to flick my aching clit.

My back arches off the bed as I groan out, "Yes, only for you, Ric. Always for you."

As the words finish leaving me he grips the center of my bra and tears it in two, freeing the girls from their captivity. My boobs are impressive, if I do say so myself; they are easily twice the size they were the last time we made love and for being almost forty, they're pretty perky. His tongue licks me from the base of my opening all the way to my clit as his fingers begin to twist, pull and roll my nipples. The sensations are almost too much as I cry out in pleasure, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and grind against his face.

His laugh of appreciation at my display causes vibrations throughout my pussy, making me moan long and loud. His eyes never leave mine as he works me into a frenzy in a matter of moments. He's alternating between flattening out his tongue and giving me long, slow licks, and making his tongue taught while flicking my clit mercilessly. I'd like to be able to say that I am able to retain some dignity during his ministrations, but alas… I'm thrashing and moaning like a wanton hussy and loving every _fucking minute of it_!

Ric has to bring one hand from my breast to brace my stomach as my orgasm approaches in order to keep my hips in place; this is the best my pussy has felt in so fucking long and he hasn't even put his cock in me yet. I'm lost to the sensations he's giving me, just about to go over the edge when he stops completely.

My head snaps up and I find his eyes; I know my face must be a sight to see, considering the grin he's sporting.

"If you want to cum, my Sookie, you need to watch me while you do. I need to see your eyes as I make you scream my name." His voice is so authoritative and sexy; all I can do is nod slightly at him.

Eric seems to be satisfied with my response and finally resumes his efforts. Within seconds I'm ready to fly again. My pussy is aching for something to fill it though and I'm not above begging when necessary. In a voice I hardly recognize I rasp, "Ric, please, baby… I need more! I need to feel you inside me!"

I'm expecting him to use one of his long, thick fingers to send me into my bliss, so when he stops his efforts again and pulls away I let out a cry of frustration. It takes just a second before I realize that he's sliding up my body and is going to give me what I'm truly aching for. I feel him – hard and ready against my opening and can't help but grind myself into him.

His tip slides through my folds slowly as he brings his hands to cup my face. "I've missed you so fucking much, Baby." He whispers before his lips meet mine. As horny as I am right now, that little admission makes my heart clench even tighter than my aching pussy. A single tear escapes as he begins to push inside me slowly.

"You're so sweet, Ric." I whisper-moan as he kisses the tear from my cheek.

"Only for Sookie." The look on his face makes me want to sob with joy, but the feeling of him burying himself inside me to his hips makes me want to scream. His answering groan tells me he's enjoying this just as much as I am.

"Do you feel that, Baby? How fucking hard you make me?" He groans against my lips as his cock slides out almost completely before he slams it back into me fully. "No one else makes my cock ache the way you do."

"Yes… Oh God! I feel it. You feel so fucking good inside my tight, wet pussy." The way his stride falters slightly tells me he loves dirty talking Sookie.

"Hmmm… does MY pussy want me to fuck her harder?" _Holy Balls_… I love me some dirty talking Ric! "My cock feels so good gliding through _my_ pussy. I fucking love the way she squeezes me as I fuck her." He punctuates his sentence with a hard thrust followed by a hip twist that makes me do this grunt/moan type thing that sounds ridiculous but he feels too good to care. "Fuck, my gorgeous girl," he groans. "My pussy is so tight, it's like she's sucking my huge cock while I fuck her. You're a bad, bad girl, Sookie. You're testing my control here and _my_ pussy is trying to make me cum sooner than I want to." I'm so close to coming right now all I can do is grunt again and push my hips up harder, meeting him thrust for thrust. "I think I may need to punish you for making me want to cum so fucking bad."

"Ung… Ric!" I yell, I'm seconds from losing my shit here and screaming like a lunatic. He feels so. Fucking. Good!

How the fuck we're going to go back to our regular lives after this, I'll never know. Nothing ever feels like this. It's Nirvana, Valhalla, Heaven – fuck, it's absolute perfection when we make love. Sure, technically we're fucking the shit out of each other at the moment, but when two people feel this strongly for one another – it's all making love. Speaking of fucking the hell out of each other…

My feet have been firmly planted on the bed, helping give me leverage to fuck him harder, but apparently Ric has other ideas for where they should be. He stills within me momentarily and grabs one ankle to wrap that leg around his hip. The other leg he draws up between our bodies and sets it to rest on his shoulder. Without him moving an inch, the angle he's hitting inside me has me about to see stars.

"Oh baby… you feel so fucking good." He moans as he starts to thrust again slowly. He's pulling almost all the way out, leaving only the tip in me, before plunging his cock deep inside me until his hips grind against my clit. Between the feeling of his cock hitting my g-spot and his hip bone massaging my clit it takes only three deep thrusts before my pussy begins to contract, and I'm screaming his name for the world to hear. Ric's thrusts become quicker, but more shallow as he draws out my orgasm. I can barely hear the words he's saying as I'm having my moment, but the ones I do catch bring the tears again.

"Always you, Lover, just you… every day… love you… _so fucking much_, always have… always will… Fuck, Sookie!"

For one brief second I'm stupefied; he's never told me he loves me. Ever. I know he does - he always has, but he's never said it. Knowing it and hearing it are two different things, and I'll remember this moment as long as I live. I bring one hand up to cup his face as I find myself enough to function again, the other finds his hand that's gripping my calf upon his shoulder. His eyes lock with mine as our fingers intertwine. Knowing I have his attention and that he's only seconds from his release I whisper, "It's always been you too, Ric. Only you. _Always_, Baby." His eyes close briefly as I feel him begin to swell within me. "I love you too," I say softly as I squeeze his hand tightly.

This sends him over the edge. His eyes open and lock with mine as a long, loud moan leaves his lips. He's so fucking sexy when he cums. I'll be thinking of this exact moment for the next dozen times or more that I have to pleasure myself.

His thrusts begin to slow, as his aftershocks subside, until he gently releases my hand and brings the leg that was on his shoulder down to around his hip. He pushes into me as deep as he can go as he rests his weight upon me, not crushing me, just making me feel safe and loved. No words are necessary as we kiss and caress each other while he softens inside me. I'm not at all worried about the protection we didn't use; we've talked several times about our health statuses and the fact that he's fixed now. There are no risks for anything unwanted.

Finally he's soft enough that he has to withdraw from me, making me whimper at the loss. There's no feeling on earth like him filling me completely and I find that I'm almost desperate to feel it again as soon as possible. Luckily the look on his face tells me that he hates the loss of being buried deep within me as well. We grin simultaneously and snicker at our absurdity. It's been over a decade since we last touched and we're worried about him being out of me for thirty seconds… we're totally ridiculous and I love it!

Ric gets up and goes into the bathroom, letting me know he'll be right back and to "stay fucking put," _well… yes sir!_ I can hear the water running as I lay there totally blissed out. He's only gone a few minutes before I see that gorgeous smile appear in the doorway. He pauses briefly, appreciating the view I presume, before coming to stand between my legs.

"May I?" he says softly as he shows me the washcloth. I nod, a little too shocked to speak. Not that I've been with a ton of men, because I certainly haven't, but no one's ever taken the time to clean me after making love with a warm washcloth. His touch is so gentle and loving – God, I've missed this man!

As he finishes cleaning me up he bends forward to place a gentle kiss to the base of my curls. _So fucking sweet is he._ Ric heads back to the bathroom to dispose of the cloth and quickly returns to my side. He crawls up beside me and helps me to scoot farther up the bed. We quickly resume our favorite position for post sex as if no time has passed; me wrapped around him, one leg thrown over his, my head resting in the crook of his shoulder while we talk and caress each other. We laugh, joke, kiss, caress, share secrets and our lives as we cuddle. _This_… _right here, right now_… is how it's supposed to be. We were so fucking stupid to ever let this go.

God only knows how long we lay there, cocooned within each other, but finally our caresses seem to awaken the beast again. I discover this when he not no subtly brings my hand down to grip his almost fully erect cock.

"Hmmm… are you ready for me again, Baby?" I purr at him seductively.

"Always, Sook. I'm always ready for you." His hand begins to guide mine up and down his shaft.

I have a plan in mind for him, it's something he's always wanted from me, but I was never willing to give him before. My man was a _very_ good boy a little bit ago, so I figure he deserves this. In reality, I knew the moment we agreed to meet that I'd give him any fucking thing he wanted today, but I haven't shared that fact with him just yet.

I remove my hand from him, earning me a raised eyebrow in response. Instead of speaking, I simply smile at him as I move to straddle him. I shimmy down his body a little, aligning my tits with his cock. My chest was _okay_ when we were together before, but my tits are simply fucking fabulous now. I'm damn proud of them and think it's a perfect way to start round two.

I take his cock into my mouth, making sure to wet it thoroughly before releasing it. His moans of appreciation tell me what he's thinking of my efforts so far, as does his little grunt of protest at him exiting my mouth. Any protest he has dies quickly as I press the girls together around his cock, sliding him in and out slowly, making sure to suck the tip on each upstroke. His hands quickly find purchase in my hair again as he helps set the rhythm.

I have no interest in making him cum from this though, so after a few minutes of teasing, I crawl back up his body and begin to rub my already wet pussy along his cock. I need to coat him thoroughly for what I have in mind next; I really should have brought lube since I've been planning this a while, but alas… I'm a dumbass and completely forgot. Good thing he makes me completely crazy and wetter than any one woman should ever be, so we'll be just fine without it.

I move my hips so that his cock runs from the top of my clit to entering me just the tiniest bit before repeating the cycle. I know it's driving him insane, I can feel it in the way he's kissing me and it's making me so wet I'm sure we're soaking the linens below us – which is exactly what I need.

I speed up my movements slightly, letting him enter me on each pass just a little further as I begin to speak against his lips. "My darling Ric, I want to give you something tonight, Baby. Something you've always wanted from me." I barley finish the sentence before he groans loudly and grips my hips so tightly I'm certain I'll have finger marks – but ask me if I give two shits?!

"I don't see another woman here, my Sookie, so I'm guessing you're going to give me something even more special tonight?" He says with a smirk before reclaiming my lips.

"Oh honey, you know I don't share well. _And_ I've had to share you long enough as it is, so there will never be another woman in bed with us… or man for that matter." I burst out laughing at the look on his face that clearly says "as if!"

It takes only one thrust of his hips to turn my laughter into a moan and get us back on track. "Ric, I want you to claim every part of me, it all belongs to you."

I swear to you I'm off him and on all fours before you can blink. Apparently my man is a wee bit anxious to finally have me anally. _Who knew?!_

He runs his cock along my folds a few more times before dipping his fingers inside me, coating them in my juices and then running them along my rear entrance. I'm damn near a virgin back there, so I can't lie – I'm a little nervous – but I know he'll take care of me and I'll enjoy the ride. Realizing this I feel my body relax slightly. He notices too.

"That's it my darling, I've got you. I'll always make you feel so good." His fingers slide back into me, then out to his intended destination; he repeats this several times as he assures me that he'll make sure I'm okay and that if it's too much to tell him. It means the world to me that even though he's wanted this since the first night we touched, he's still willing to go without it if I'm not okay. Not that it should be any different, but sadly it has been before – hence the nearly virgin ass.

I've only been able to groan and moan as he works me over, he feels so fucking good. He stops his efforts in making sure I'm properly ready and grabs my hip firmly with one hand; the other is lining his cock up with my backdoor. "Are you ready, Baby?"

I turn my head and look him in the eyes as I nod slightly, "only for you," I whisper.

The smile that lights his face tells me more than any words could. We might not belong to each other in the technical sense right now, but there is no one else for either one of us.

As he begins to push his tip into me, he removes the hand from my hip and brings it around to rub my clit in small, tight circles. God bless this man for knowing he's well endowed and that I'm gonna need a little distraction as he eases into me.

"Oh Jesus, Sook. You're so fucking tight." The tenor of his voice tells me exactly how much he loves my ass right now. What's surprising to me is that even though he's huge, he feels so fucking good so far.

"More, Baby, please." I beg quietly as my head drops down and my hips rock back slightly to drive him deeper.

His only response is a grunt that tells me this will probably be testing the limits of his control again, but hey – I can live with that. _Ooh… maybe he'll come up with a great punishment since it'll be twice that I've gotten him too worked up…_

It doesn't take long before he's able to get inside me all the way. Honestly, I didn't think I'd be able to take him all, but _fuck_ am I glad I can. He feels amazing!

"Shit, fuck! It's like you're fucking made for me, Baby. Like every part of you was made just to fit my cock deep within you." He moans as he begins to move in and out of me slowly.

What can you say to that? Hello…Nothing! So I nod and simply _feel_. His finger caressing my clit as his cock works my ass is beyond description. I've never enjoyed anal like this – ever – but hells bells, if it's going to feel this good, my man is gonna get this on the regular!

Ric begins to piston his hips faster, but thankfully takes care not to slam into me. I might be able to take all of him, but this could get ugly quick if we're not careful. My Ric is NOT small, if you catch my drift.

His picks up the pace on rubbing my clit as well; I can feel my orgasm rapidly approaching and boy is it gonna be a hum dinger!

"Eric, oh God, I'm so close." I pant as I reach the precipice.

"Cum for me, my Sookie. Let me feel you as you cum, your pussy contracting while my cock is buried inside in your perfect ass."

That's all it took, ladies and gentlemen, for me to cum harder than I ever have in my life. My head drops to the mattress as I scream into it for all I'm worth. Had it not been for his hand gripping my hip and the one rubbing my clit I think I would have collapsed completely. I may have even blacked out for a couple seconds there, which is totally a first.

"Fucking hell, Baby… that felt… ung…" suddenly Ric pulls his cock from my ass. With a noise that's dangerously close to a roar he cums, coating my back in his hot, sticky seed.

He collapses to the side, pulling me up against him. It's both weird and wonderful that neither one of us mind having his cum sandwiched between us right now. He's holding me so tightly as he begins planting kisses along my neck and shoulder.

"That was…" he begins and seems to lose his ability to form words.

"Yeah, it sure was," I giggle.

Nothing is spoken for a few minutes as we just lie there in our own little world, reveling in what has transpired tonight. I refuse to get sad, thinking about how we're going to go back to the real world tomorrow, though that thought keeps tickling the back of my mind.

"I don't want this to end," he whispers. It's so comforting to know he's still perfectly attuned to my thoughts.

"Me either, Baby." I mumble. I can feel the tears starting to sting my eyes.

"I don't want to get sad tonight, Ric. There'll be enough time for that after tomorrow," I whine, yes whine. I know I'm a grown ass woman, but I love this man and I don't want to give him back to his other life again. Damnit, I'm entitled to act like a child for a hot minute.

"We'll have to figure out something Sookie," he begins quietly. "I can't go home and pretend this didn't happen." Honestly I'm not sure I can either and I tell him so.

"We'll figure something out. We have to." He says with determination. "Let's go clean up, Baby. We'll shower, change, head out for dinner and arrange for the maid service to change the bed while we're gone."

"I love a man with a plan," I giggle as he hoists me up unexpectedly. We're not kids anymore, but he's still pretty spry for an old guy. Telling him this earns me a hell of a look and a solid ass slap for good measure.

"Spry huh?! Oh honey, I'll show you spry after some food. I still owe you punishment for making me so fucking hard and ready to cum so quickly." _Jackpot!_

"I'm ready, willing and able for anything you want to give me, my gorgeous man. Maybe if I'm lucky, I can push you enough tonight that you'll have to tie me up too," I say coyly.

The look he gives me lets me know that he fully intends to devour me whole when we get back from supper. I might be the luckiest bitch on earth right now, folks! His lips claim mine as he pulls my body tight against his. The kiss is full of passion and emotion, but not leading to more sex just yet. It feels more like a promise.

"We _will_ figure this out, Sookie. You have my word." I do know my man. "I can't and won't spend another decade plus without you." He looks at me with such seriousness that it scares me for a minute. My Ric is a comedian. He's my adorable, perfect, goofball and I wouldn't change a thing about him, so this is new and very intense.

"This thing between us won't die, and I'm tired of trying to make it. Are you ready to finally see where this goes?"

As if he had to ask! "More than ready. I trust you and I trust us. It'll always be you, Ric. Always. Don't worry, we'll get it right this time."

He kisses me again sweetly and oh so briefly. "Let's get cleaned up," he says as he pulls me into the bathroom.

I have no doubts whatsoever that tonight marks a new beginning for us. "Some things never change, but timing is everything," I told him once years ago. I'm so indescribably grateful that nothing has changed between us and our time is _finally_ now.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**You probably noticed that I called Eric "Ric" in here… not only is that a happy little homage paid to The Vampire Diaries, but it's also because everyone needs a nickname for their partner that no one else calls them. My inspiration for this story has his, so I had to give this Eric a pet name. **_

_**Funniest part of tonight… when I told my girl Missy that I was dying and wanted to know her thoughts, she said "calm your tits, I'm about half way through, so far so good." Yup, I died right there. Laughed hard enough I scared the cats and woke the boy… oy, how I adore her!**_

_**Love and hugs to all! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm having a really great day after being so sick yesterday, so I decided to post the next chapter of this tonight before bed. I'll still post ch.3 tomorrow as promised, but it's just been such a good stinkin' day, I just have to post something, lol! **_

_**Still don't own the characters, but they're oh so much fun to play with!**_

_**MissyDee fixed my boo-boo's for this story. Enjoy…**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Ultimately Ric and I know we want to be together, but right now it's the logistics of our home situations that complicates things. So for tonight, we've agreed to put off any discussion of the future and just enjoy any moments we can steal with one another. Why do we have to steal moments, you ask?

Well... reason number one would be Sophie. Who is currently standing about fifty feet from me, wrapped around _my_ Ric like human Saran-Wrap! She's got him on lockdown for the night since she knew I'd also be here and now we're going to have a hell of a time getting five minutes alone with each other. We'll figure something out, no worries, but it won't be easy folks!

Reason number two is that we're in public and many, _many_ people in attendance know our history. Sex in a public forum is certainly not a problem – Lord knows Ric and I have had our fair share of public nookie – it's the prying eyes that are an issue. Sophie hates me, every bit as much as I hate her, and she would not be at all opposed to causing a scene if she thought for a second that Ric and I were alone together. The rivalry between Sophie and I started years ago, but both of us being in love with the same man cemented the deal.

How did he end up with her and not me… well, that's a long and messy story that doesn't matter tonight. What matters tonight is that I need my sweet man and I need him post haste! There's no feeling on earth that compares to having Ric's huge, thick cock buried balls deep inside me. So, that's what I need, and I need it NOW!

Should we be cheating on our significant others? No… we probably shouldn't. However, we can't let each other go; nearly two decades and the feelings and desires haven't changed. They never will. It doesn't make it right, but sometimes what's right and what's necessary are not the same.

The truth is that if you're happy with someone, you don't entertain the idea of being unfaithful. If you are fulfilled and satisfied – be it emotionally or physically – you don't go looking elsewhere; you look elsewhere when you have needs that require attention.

_Both of us have needs. We need each other, preferably as often as possible!_

This overwhelming need to be as close as possible, as frequently as possible is the reason we agreed to meet up on the second floor of the club at some point tonight.

When Sophie finally detaches herself from him, Ric gives me a subtle head nod to let me know it's time for action. I take the stairs near the bar, while he goes up the stairs out back near the pool tables. This is a club we used to frequent back in the day so we are very well acquainted with where the deepest, darkest corners suitable for sex are located. Within seconds of hitting the top step, we are nestled within one of those corners and only minutes away from being buried within one another.

I planned ahead for our little tryst and wore a dress; a black little number with a plunging neckline and a mid-thigh, but not skin tight, skirt length.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you Sookie?" he accuses between kisses.

"Wearing a dress this sexy, knowing how hard you're making me wearing _this_." He punctuates his sentence by running one of his long fingers through my cleavage painfully slow.

"No, Baby. I'm not trying to kill you," I run my hands up his thighs, stopping to palm his rapidly stiffening cock. "I'm trying to seduce you." I gently squeeze his dick through his pants, "how'm I doing so far?" Yeah, I know it's not smart to poke the sleeping giant… but who needs to be smart every second?! _Not this chickadee!_

"My pussy wants me inside her, doesn't she?" Umm… _yes,_ _please_!

I never get the chance to answer, seeing as Ric attacks my mouth with his again. Even after a couple drinks, nothing tastes and feels like Ric. Every inch of his skin smells and tastes like nothing else on earth to me and I can never seem to get enough. One of his massive hands is inside my dress, massaging and pulling on my aching nipple. The other _was_ kneading my ass possessively but _now_ is sneaking its way towards my dripping wet center.

The growl that I feel rumble through Ric's chest tells me he's discovered that my underwear are conveniently MIA. He wastes no time in plunging a finger into my folds, gathering my juices and swirling them around my sensitive clit. I'm glad the music here is so loud because that feels so fucking good, I know the moan escaping me is crazy loud!

"So wet for me, my Sookie," His lips are at my ear, his hot breath making me shiver. "My pussy only gets this wet for me, doesn't it?"

I can't really answer, it simply feels too good as he fucks and teases me with his fingers, so I nod at him as he nibbles on my neck.

"You make my dick so fucking hard, Baby. The texts and pictures you've been sending me are killing me! I've needed to fuck my sweet pussy so damn badly!" He kisses a trail across my chin until he captures my lips with his. The kiss is blistering hot, only adding to the wetness that is currently running down my thigh.

Ric's fingers never stop working my pussy as we kiss. He's got me right on edge and when he initially removes his fingers from me, I want to _strangle_ him! That urge is quickly squashed when I realize that he's using my wonder digits to unzip his fly. _Yahtzee!_

The spot we've been stashed away borders the safety railing for the second floor. We've been against the back wall of the corner but when Ric turns me around, I find myself leaning over the railing slightly and looking out over the crowd. I can see Sophie down there looking around for my sweet man – this could get ugly quickly, but I don't think anything could stop us now!

Ric pushes on my lower back gently but firmly, telling me he wants me to angle my hips a little differently. As soon as I comply, he grasps my hip tightly with one hand and is likely using the other to grasp his cock since I feel him rubbing the head of it through my folds.

Holy hell, it feels fucking incredible and I'm finding it hard not to make sex faces for the entire world to see. When he begins to push his thick length inside me, I can assure you that I lost the war with discretion! _Sweet leaping lizards does he feel fucking incredible! _Really – I wouldn't complain if I could find a way to be permanently attached to his dick… wow! Just. Wow!

Ric still has my hip in a vice grip as he begins to piston within me slowly but steadily, though the other hand is massaging my breast – which is going to be very apparent to anyone that chooses to look up. I'd like to be able to say that I try to stop him from making it obvious, but I can't! It is such a turn on to know that we're not only fucking in public, but can get caught at any second – by anyone – that all his groping is doing is driving me closer to my release.

"God, Ric! Your cock feels so good right now. Filling me, stretching me… oh, shit!" I'm done for. He's not even really fucking me yet, he's just getting started and I'm already coming.

"Holy fuck, Sook! You're fucking coming already?!" I can't even respond other than to moan, which I'm not sure he can hear over the music.

"Oh, Baby… your sweet pussy feels so fucking good when she's coming for me! The way she grips my cock, making sure I continue to fuck her as she comes for only me." His thrusts have picked up in intensity and speed slightly; we really shouldn't all out fuck the shit out of each other in this situation, but I'm not sure he gives a damn because he's starting to slam into me from behind. At this rate I'll be coming again in no time.

"Ric, you feel so amazing Babe, but if you don't slow down it'll be obvious from down there." It's only fair that I warn him, after all. My significant other and I are in the process of dividing the belongings – his is here. Now. Like right fucking there, still looking for him.

"Don't care," _Slam. Withdraw._ "Need you more," _Slam. Withdraw. Slam._  
I'm certain I'm gonna have another bruise from his fingertips on my hip, and he's fucking me so hard it's bordering on painful but still feels just… ung! The craziest part is that he's not close yet! He's just really, _really_ into it and is in serious danger of fucking my brains out right now. Good thing I'm okay with not being smart all the time!

I put my head down on my arms as he plunges into me repeatedly, trying to hide the "O" face my rapidly approaching second orgasm is causing, but the firm hand at the back of my neck tells me that he's got other ideas.

"No." He says as he pulls my head up from my arms so that I'm looking out over the crowd again. "Keep your head up and your eyes open as I fuck you, my gorgeous girl." He won't hear me, so I nod the best I can with the vice grip on my neck in acknowledgement.

He's not thrusting into me as fast and hard as he was, the movements are more controlled and on each stroke he's hitting my sweet spot, making my toes curl. His hand moves from the back of my neck, back down to my breasts – pulling and twisting my nipples, palming my breasts in his enormous hands. It's the sweetest torture ever as I hang on edge for what seems like forever. What throws me over is his sexy voice in my ear.

"I can feel my pussy starting to twitch, Baby. Is the way I'm fucking you right now making you want to come?" I don't even bother with answering, I just push back against him hoping he won't stop what he's doing anytime soon. _I'm so fucking close!_

"Are you thinking about having my cock buried balls deep inside that tight asshole of yours? Or are you thinking of how good my tongue feels as I lick that sweet pussy?" Killing me… he's absolutely killing me right now. I can feel the tightening in the pit of my stomach and know I'm in the home stretch.

Thrust. Withdraw. Thrust. Roll nipple between thumb and forefinger, thrust, withdraw… "Maybe you're wishing we were home, with you tied up and blindfolded, me making you come time and time again with my fingers and mouth before I fuck you within an inch of your life?"

I damn near scream when my orgasm hits, I come so fucking hard! If he didn't have a death grip on my hip, I probably would've collapsed from the intensity of it. As it is I'm seeing stars and possibly speaking another language… shit he's fucking good! Eric never stops pumping within me – causing another orgasm to hit almost as soon as the first one stops. We're in public, going to town, and I'm having multiples… if there are any questions as to why this man is perfect, please shut up promptly and get a fucking clue! My Ric is funny, sexy, smart, adorable, the perfect amount of goofy, retains enough childishness to be sweet but still adult enough to handle his business, witty, understands me in ways no one else ever has, allows me to see parts of him he doesn't share with others, indescribably gorgeous with a magic cock – yup, I've found a keeper!

"Holy fucking hell, Sookie! You've had three orgasms and I haven't come at all yet." I can feel his cock thickening inside me and along with the deeper tone in his voice, I know he's getting close. "I don't think I can hold back much longer. You feel just… oh! So. Fucking. Good!"

I reach behind me once I gather my wits about me and cup his balls within my hand. Turning my face to bring my lips closer to his ear I ask if I can taste him when he comes.

He immediately withdraws from me, and backs up so his ass is resting against the wall behind us. I turn around and join him, never pausing as I drop to my knees. I immediately take him into my mouth, tasting myself on him. It's not something I would normally find appealing in any way, shape or form, but with Ric everything is sexy and I find I love this. There is something oddly erotic about tasting my juices along with his precum and I can't help but moan a little.

"Mmmm… does my girl like the way she tastes on my cock?" I moan again in agreement, which makes Eric grab a fistful of my hair in response. Apparently the moaning is happy in his world! "Oh God, Sook. You're killing me here! Your perfect, pink lips feel so good wrapped around my cock as you stroke it with your tongue." His hips begin to rock forward a little, he's fucking my mouth gently and I find that I love it.

"Now you can taste why I love eating that fucking cunt. You taste so sweet, so perfect. I'm almost jealous you're tasting my pussy and I'm not." Well, we can't have that…

I stand up quickly and plant an intensely passionate, yet brief, kiss on him so that he can taste himself and my pussy on my lips before dropping back down to my knees. I waste no time in getting my favorite cock back into my mouth. Seriously, his cock is so thick and smooth, plus it tastes so outrageously good that I could suck on it constantly. Who needs the penis pacifiers you see at bachelorette parties – I'll take a Ric-cock bippy any day!

"You are fucking perfect, Sookie. Letting me taste my cunt on your lips! I fucking adore you, Baby!" Two more passes up and down his dick and I deep throat him, knowing this will trigger his moment.

"Holy fuck!" he all but shouts as he grabs my head, holding me steady as he shoots stream after stream of his hot release down my throat. I'm almost upset I don't really get to taste him properly, since he was so far down my throat, but I do get a little taste as I lick him clean before liberating him from my mouth.

I tuck Ric's anaconda back into his boxers with one last kiss to the tip before zipping away the Adonis of cocks. I barely have the zipper all the way up before he pulls me off the floor and into a fervent kiss. I wonder if he likes tasting himself on me, as I did me on him?

"That was fucking amazing, my gorgeous girl!" he says as he nuzzles my neck, planting very soft tiny kisses at the crook.

"Next time I suck your cock, my sweet man, I want you to come all over me. I want to watch as you cover me in your seed." He gets a predatory look in his eye that tells me we'll be having round two before too long.

What gets my lady bits in an uproar all over again is the growl coming from him that I can hear and feel. The fact that I notice Sophie at the top of the stairs adjacent from where we are nestled away cuts my uprising short however.

How we're going to get out of this without a scene, I'm not sure – but the look of resolve on his face tells me that he's okay with whatever happens next, so long as _we_ are together.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Love and hugs to all!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Still don't own the characters, but they're still fun to toy with. **_

_**Big thanks to my girl, MissyDee for fixing my errors!**_

_**Enjoy…**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

We made it through the remainder of the gathering with no further incidents from Sophie. We somehow managed to stay away from one another for the rest of the night too, but we never failed to watch each other closely. At any given moment throughout the evening you would find Ric and I staring intently; if you knew our history at all, it was obvious that he and I are still very much in love. Sophie was either completely oblivious to not have noticed, or she was quietly gearing up for a massive meltdown.

That was several months ago. So far there has been no explosion from Sophie, but we're sure she's suspicious of something as her warden tendencies have tripled recently. Ric and I text every day and chat on the phone as often as our complicated situation will allow. No amount of texting or talking will be enough until we can be together full time - though we're getting closer to that goal slowly, but surely. When you have a decade plus involved with other people, it's complicated untangling yourselves from those lives. Especially when you both have kids with those other people. Anyone that claims you should "stick it out not matter what" or "stay together for the sake of the kids" _obviously_ never grew up in a household that practiced these preaches. If they had grown up witnessing firsthand the colossal cluster-fuck two truly unhappy people can make out of every life around them, they would NEVER suggest such things!

Anyway, we try to see each other as often as possible too – though it's nowhere near as often as we'd like. Tonight is _thankfully_ one of the rare occasions when we get to physically be together. I plan to make the most of it, and offer him a little wish fulfillment while I'm at it. See, my sweet man has always had two major fantasies. One is anal sex, which I've given him several times now. The other is to be a participant in a threesome. I promised him last month that I would make this wish a reality for him at least once.

Tonight is that once – but he doesn't know this yet.

I've slept with women several times before and Ric knows this. It's the fact that I was never willing to let him play too that has always been a bit of a prickly point between us. Obviously, it was never my fear of eating pussy that prevented me from letting him join when we were together all those years ago – it was his inability to commit to me alone that kept him benched. Hell, I felt like I had to share him with half the town as it was back then, I sure as fuck wasn't gonna help him bed another bitch! I mean really?!

It's different now between us though. I want to give him everything he wants and I know he feels the same – maybe we aren't a technical couple just yet, but we are a team and we want to make each other happy. I'm not sure I'll want to bring others into our bed again after tonight, but I have no issues with sharing him this once. We've stayed this attached to one another through marriages and children with other people, large distances and more than a decade apart – I'm not even a little bit worried that one night with a mutual friend in our bed will diminish his love for me, and nothing's ever changed my feelings for him. Nothing ever will.

So this is how Pam ended up traveling with me to meet up with Eric. Pam is a very beautiful and _very_ sexual creature. She's someone both Ric and I have fooled around with in the past (though I've gotten way farther with her than Eric ever did). Eric and Pam never dated, nor did they have sex, and their little tryst happened long before he and I were ever an item – but they never hid their encounter from me, and that means a lot. I know she is someone he always wondered about fucking, but I also know she is someone he'd never consider dating, so she really is the perfect choice. I get to share him with someone I know he'll never want more with, and I get have sex with two amazing partners (yes, Pam is one of the women I've slept with in the past).

We arrive at our hotel and check in as quickly as possible. Ric and I will be in one of the suites and staying for four nights. Pam has her own room and will be leaving tomorrow morning to go meet up with some of her friends from the area, then I'll pick her up on my way back up north.

Eric is about twenty-five minutes away according to his last text so there's time to set the stage perfectly. Pam and I head to our rooms to freshen up; we'd already discussed our plan in the car. All we have to do now is order room service, take quick showers and wait for him to arrive. I call in our order and hop in the shower. Ten quick minutes later I'm in the hotel robe (sans other apparel) and answering the door for a suspiciously similarly dressed Pam. Barely two minutes pass before the room service arrives. After wheeling the cart into the bedroom and getting things set up, we only have a few minutes to spare before my man arrives. I can't wait to see his face when he realizes what's going to happen here tonight!

We open the champagne and pour ourselves a glass to share as we nibble on the strawberries and talk about nothing and everything while we wait. We're just about to pour our second glass of bubbly when I get a text from Ric telling me he's in the lobby about to pick up his key card for our room. Now the real fun can begin.

We hear the door to the suit open and Ric call out "baby, where are you?" I don't answer – we'll just let him discover us. I will never forget the look on his face when he opens the French doors to the bedroom. Both of us girls are stark naked; Pam is laying on the bed with only a dollop of whipped cream and a single strawberry covering each nipple and her clit, while I'm straddling Pam's face and staring into Eric's eyes as he enters the door.

His eyes don't know what to take in first, that much is obvious since they're darting between my eyes, Pam's tongue on my pussy, her whipped cream covered bits, my fingers pinching and rolling my own nipples… he's on sensory overload I think, since his suitcase falls to the floor with a loud thud and a long groan escapes him.

It's my own moan that seems to break the spell cast over him. His eyes dart from my pussy back to mine and a very predatory smile creeps across his gorgeous face.

"Sookie, my love, what do we have here?" He steps over his bag and enters the room, already unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mmmm… a gift for you, Baby." I purr at him through another moan. Pam really is spectacular at oral! Aside from Ric himself, she's the best I've ever had.

"Jesus, Sook. If your gifts are going to be this good, you can fucking spoil me silly anytime!" His throaty chuckle makes me moan again. I can hear how turned on he is in this small moment and can't wait to have him again. I'll never get enough of this man!

Eric's stripping as he moves and by the time he reaches the side of the bed he's already naked and _very_ aroused. He leans down and captures my face with both hands, making sure I'm looking into his eyes before he brings his lips to mine.

"I've missed you, Sook." He whispers between kisses. "And thank you for my gift." His hands fall from my face as he turns to survey the scene before him again.

"Ung… I'm not sure who's enjoying it more right now, Baby. Her tongue feels so fucking good! Flicking my clit, licking my folds… she's making me _so_ fucking wet!" I'm not close to coming yet, but _holy fuck_ does this feel amazing! "You should enjoy your snack before all the whipped cream melts," I say as I nod towards Pam's naked form below me.

The glint in his eyes tells me that he wants nothing more than to dive right into Pam, but the hesitation on his face tells another story. "Eric," I whisper as I grab his face. "I love you. I trust you. Completely. I want to share this with you. Enjoy tonight, I'm okay with anything that happens this one night." I truly mean that. I know he's not going to love her, leave me for her or enjoy her more than he does me. She's new and different and will be exciting in an atypical kind of way – but there's no one that turns Ric on like I do, so no matter how much he enjoys himself with her tonight, we'll still be fine tomorrow.

The kiss he plants on me is staggering; it's filled with such love, fire and passion that it takes my breath away. Eric pulls back and looks deeply into my eyes before telling me that he loves me, he then places one more very short and terribly sweet kiss to my lips before moving to the other end of the bed. He climbs slowly up Pam's body, pausing briefly to enjoy his little treat that's covering her clit. Pam lets out a long sigh as Eric's tongue connects with her pussy. He doesn't stay long enough to really get her going however and continues his journey up her body. He pauses only momentarily and looks me in the eyes before lowering his head towards Pam slightly melty whipped cream covered breasts.

He teasingly licks the melting cream from her left nipple, then her right. With each pass of his tongue Pam moans quietly, but the vibrations escaping her mouth are enough to send lightning bolts through my clit. When he sucks each strawberry covered nipple into his mouth, her moans are almost enough to send me screaming into my orgasm. Unfortunately she's so caught up in what Eric's doing to her, her tongue stops moving on me, so I'm temporarily denied release. I can't say I blame her though, I know exactly how good his mouth feels when it's on you. Besides, I know I'll be taken care of properly between the two of them.

It's surprisingly sexy to see Eric's hands and mouth on another woman (one that's not Sophie, anyway). I never thought I'd get any pleasure from watching him pleasure someone else – yet I am. Watching his tongue peak out from his full lips as he laves at her pert nipples is so erotic and makes my pussy begin to clench. Watching his large, strong hands roam over her body as he suckles her breasts is making me almost as wet as her tongue on my pussy. I watch as one hand snakes down Pam's body, and by her sudden deep moans, I'm guessing he's massaging her clit. I can see that his hips have begun to thrust slightly, causing his cock to rub against Pam's thigh.

Between her tongue licking my folds, her moans vibrating through me and the pleasure I'm getting in watching him, I'm only seconds from falling over the edge. My hands haven't once stopped playing with my own tits, but I need to kiss my man as my best friend finishes me. I move my hands down my body and grab Eric's hair tugging gently, signaling that I want his attention. One look at my face tells him I'm about to cum, so he crushes his lips to mine as he begins to rub my clit with the hand that isn't rubbing Pam's. When I need to breathe Ric begins to nibble on my chin, my jaw, my neck. In between bites he begins to talk. _Fuck! I love it when he talks!_

"Does Pam's tongue feel good on your pussy, Baby, as I rub your clit?" I can only groan in response.

"Are you thinking of my cock, huge and hard, driving into you over and over again as Pam licks that sweet pussy?" His voice is raspy, sexy and so fucking yummy to my ears (and pussy) right now. Again, I simply groan at him.

"Do you know how fucking hard you're making my cock right now? How badly I want to fuck every inch of your body?" This time he moans a little with me.

"My beautiful Sookie, do you have any fucking idea how many times I've stroked my cock thinking of you with another girl? Of watching you cum while Pam eats that perfect little pussy? You've made me cum so many times thinking of you with your face buried between her legs, making her scream. Now fucking cum for me so I can fuck the shit out of you, baby!" he commands as he pinches my clit – hard.

That's what does it. Between his words and all the physical sensations, I'm suddenly screaming as my orgasm washes over me. My entire body tenses and I'm seeing flashes of light behind my eyes as I grind helplessly against Pam's face and Eric's hand. Ric continues to kiss and nibble my neck gently as I come down from my high – _fuck_ I adore this man!

Once I'm functional again (that really was some orgasm) I kiss Ric passionately before climbing off Pam. I can't be selfish and be the only one to scream, so it's time to get to work!

"Eric, kiss her," I nod towards Pam. "Taste my cum on her lips and know how fucking good she made me feel."

His strangled whimper reminds me that he loves the new "dirty talking Sookie". Ric shimmies down her body a little and lowers his lips to hers. It's a passionate and beautiful kiss. He moans quietly after a few minutes and then pulls away, immediately pulling me into another heated kiss. I can taste an intoxicating mix of my Ric, Pam and my own cum on his lips.

"You are the most delicious thing I've ever tasted, my darling. It's amazing to taste you on another woman's lips." It's Pam's moan that alerts me to the fact that he never stopped playing with her pussy. My dear friend is on the verge of her own orgasm.

I gently pull away from my man and lie down next to Pam so that my body is all but wedged up against her. She's a very tactile girl and loves to be touched everywhere when she's really turned on. I begin rubbing up against her slightly as my hand finds her breast and my mouth finds her neck. Eric's grunts above me tell me he's beyond excited and I can feel him begin to finger-fuck her harder.

Pam turns her face towards mine, signaling she needs a kiss. While there is nothing like kissing my Ric, there is a lot to be said for kissing another girl. Her lips are so smooth, her tongue is so soft, the taste of her mouth (even with the taste of my juices still lingering there) is so much different than the way Ric tastes. It's wonderful.

Soon, all three of us are moaning and panting. Me because of how wonderful kissing Pam feels, Pam because she's on the verge of exploding, and Eric because he's watching his favorite fantasy play out before his eyes. His hips are thrusting, his thick fingers pumping inside of her – he's fucking glorious and his heart belongs to me. If I try, I might just be able to cum again simply from this moment… but instead I focus on Pam. I increase the amount of pressure I use as I pinch and roll her nipples between my thumb and fingers while I bite gently on her bottom lip. Almost instantly Pam begins keening loudly as her body vibrates intensely.

"Fuck! Sookie, you should feel how hard her fucking pussy is gripping my fingers! Just. Fuck!" Ric's voice is very low and raspy, he's right on edge himself and none of us have touched his cock yet.

Once Pam's done riding the waves of her orgasm, I motion for my sweet man to take her place lying down. He quickly complies after giving me the mother of all kisses. Pam and I don't even hesitate as we deposit ourselves on either side of this gorgeous man. I know Pam would never consider touching Ric in a situation other than this, but I also know she's always wondered about fucking him as well. She's never told me, and I've never worried (she's as loyal as they come), but you can plainly see how excited she is at the moment. My man is perfect and beautiful with the Picasso of cocks… how could she not want to fuck the shit out of him?!

Ric's work of art is currently standing proud and tall (and frankly looking a little painful from all this girl on girl action) when we both lie down next to him. Pam and I begin kissing, nibbling and sucking on his neck as we teasingly run our hands down his torso and onto his thighs – carefully avoiding where he wants us most.

Now, Pam and I have never had a threesome together, but we know what each other likes from the times we've slept together – so thankfully we're working like a well oiled machine in pleasuring my man right now.

Anyway, our hands skim over his thighs, working down in between his legs – but not touching his balls still. Our lips ghosting over his jaw, neck then chest as we slink down towards his cock. The sounds coming from him at this moment are erotic enough that I want to push Pam out of the way and impale myself on that perfect cock – but I know as much as he loves being buried balls deep in my pussy, he's also always wanted two women at once. Tonight is about him and I fully intend to let him have everything he wants. So my horny ass will just have to wait.

Our slow descent finally brings us to his very erect cock. I hook one finger around his thick shaft as best I can and bring his tip to my lips, my tongue darts out to lap up the drop of precum that has gathered there, making him moan loudy and causing his hips to thrust upwards.

"Taste him Pam, he's fucking luscious." I say as I run my finger tip through the pool of precum on his stomach and bring it to her lips.

Pam sucks my finger into her mouth as she would Eric's cock. Her soft, full lips wrap around my finger as she closes her eyes and whimpers as the taste – causing another grunt from Eric, whose eyes have been trained on my finger in Pam's mouth.

"Oh, Sookie… I can see why you like him so. He's absolutely yummy, and that cock is a work of art!" She smiles at me coyly. "I'd like another taste please." She says as she begins to lower her mouth towards his stomach.

I know what she wants to do here, I can see it in her face – but it won't have the same effect if he can't see it properly. I pause her movements with a gentle finger to the underside of her chin and ask Eric to please stand up and move to the foot of the bed. He looks positively lost, but trusts me, so he does what I ask.

Pam understands immediately and moves with me so that we're sitting almost on top of one another at the edge of the bed. Ric comes to stand in front of us and grabs each of us by the hair, firmly yet gently. Now he sees what we're thinking and the resulting smile on his face is breathtaking.

Pam and I bring our mouths to Ric's tummy, our tongues mingling in a sensual kiss as we lick the precum from his body – making sure to swipe our tongues over his swollen tip frequently. The only sounds coming from him are his labored breaths as he watches us make out over his cock. We lap up every drop of his delicious juices and simultaneously place a gentle kiss to his glistening tip before I place two fingers on the top-side base of his cock in order to press it down slightly.

Pam and I then begin making out around his shaft. Our tongues caress his length as they wrap around him in search of one another. It's wet, sloppy and fucking hot if I do say so myself. Hot enough that I'm in need of friction between my own legs as we work on my man. I begin to play with my pussy as I continue making out with my best friend around Ric's cock.

"No, Sookie." Ric rasps.

I'm a tad confused, so I stop everything and look up at my man. It's nearly my undoing. Ric's eyes are hooded and wild, his lips are swollen from all the kissing and are parted slightly as he pants with need.

"You and Pam need to touch each other, not yourselves. I want to see you play with her pussy, Baby." He explains in a rough voice.

I smile and nod slightly, turning my attention back to his cock and Pam's mouth. As we kiss and suck again, Pam and I begin to run our fingers through each other's folds. She's very wet and warm, making me groan around Ric's shaft.

"Fuck, Sook. Put my cock in your hot little mouth. Now. I need to fuck those perfect lips." He commands quietly.

I flatten out my tongue and drag it up his length before engulfing him with my mouth. His hand tightens in my hair at the feeling of being buried within my warm, wetness. I'm hollowing out my cheeks and sucking him fairly hard right from the get-go; we've teased him terribly and my baby need to cum soon.

Pam, taking the hint, lowers her head and begins to lick and suck his balls. He's being very careful to let us run the show so that he doesn't unintentionally hurt either of us, and I greatly appreciate it! My man is not little and this shit could get ugly quick.

Ric begins to use his grip on my hair to guide my movements – he's not shoving himself deeper into me than I'm ready for, he's simply setting the pace of my sucking. I can feel him getting impossibly harder within my mouth and know he's not far from exploding. The near constant string of swear words and barely coherent noises are also a good indicator of his condition.

Pam begins to tug gently on his sack as I relax my throat and allow him to slip deeper and deeper inside me. Two loud "Fucks!" and a long moan later and my beautiful man is ready to release his load. I had told him that next time he'd be coming all over me, and that's what he's going to do.

I release him from my mouth and his hand is instantly stroking out his orgasm. Pam and I bring our heads very close together quickly, his large hand holding us both steady by our chins.

"Oh fuck. Shit, fuck. Baby!" Suddenly his hot, thick, sticky release is coating our lips and chin. Squirt after squirt of his cum hits me as his barely open eyes never leave mine. This may be the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. I seem to think this a lot when it comes to Ric – but it's true. He's fucking amazing and he's MINE!

Once he's done twitching, my adorable man grabs his discarded T-shirt to clean off our lips. Once we're both cum free, he gives Pam a very sweet thank you kiss, thanking her. Ric then turns to me. He lifts me from the bed and holds me tightly against his body, kissing me as if the world is ending. I'm damn near ready to pass out from the kiss by the time his lips release mine (I've told you _nothing_ is like kissing my man, right?!)

"You, my gorgeous girl, are the most amazing fucking woman on earth!" He punctuates this declaration with another kiss. "Thank you for making my fantasies come true, Baby."

I smile up at him gently, with just a hint of evil genius behind it. "Oh my sweet, adorable man… you don't think this ends here, do you?" I shake my head at him in a "Duh" fashion.

"Ummm…" Him is just too freaking cute for words sometimes!

"Silly man. This is not all you want to do with two chicks, I know you better than that. Here is your one shot gorgeous, let's make it count." I say as I wriggle out of his grasp after kissing his chin.

I turn and nod towards Pam, signaling that I want her to lie down in the center of the bed. I ask Ric to grab the chair and bring it closer to the bed, requesting that he "make himself comfortable while he recoups." Once Pam is situated, I climb onto the bed, hooking her legs under my arms as I crawl up her body. With my mouth just inches from her _very_ wet pussy, I turn towards my man.

"Watch me, Ric. Watch me lick her tight, wet pussy until she cums – screaming my name." The flash in his eyes at my words tells me that it won't be too long before my guy is ready to go again. Yay us!

My tongue peaks out and lightly flicks Pam's clit. Her resounding hiss tells me how turned on she is already; she should be screaming in no time. Flattening out my tongue, I gently lick from her opening all the way up to her clit. I repeat this process several times before making my tongue tight and swirling it around her swollen nub. Pam's hips are beginning to rise off the bed rhythmically indicating that I'm doing exactly what she likes.

"You look so fucking hot right now, Sook. Your face buried between her legs, licking that pussy." From the corner of my eye I can see that he's not really stroking his cock yet, but he's definitely beginning to rub it.

"I've thought of this so many fucking times as I've gotten myself off. Just the thought of being able to watch you eat Pam's cunt has driven me fucking crazy!" His voice is dropping in octaves; we're getting him closer folks.

When I moan into Pam's pussy, it makes Eric groan a little as well. "Does she taste good darling? Is that pussy making you wet as you eat her?"

I moan out an "Mmhmmm…" as I dip my finger inside Pam's pussy. If my man wants to know how it tastes, why not show him?

I raise my mouth from Pam and lean towards Ric. I offer him my finger as I incline my face towards him, which he greedily sucks into his mouth – moaning at the flavor. I then brush my lips against his in a very gentle and sensual kiss before returning my attentions to Pam.

"Fuck, that was hot! You're making me hard again already baby." I quickly look over and notice that he is indeed getting hard again. He's not ready to fuck again yet, but he's no longer flaccid either.

"Tell me Pam, does my gorgeous girl's mouth feel good on your pussy?" he asks while still looking at me.

"So, so good Eric. Fuck she's good at this." That's good to hear. I mean, I can tell she likes it, but who doesn't like a sex compliment from time to time?!

If she's talking though, I'm not doing my job well enough, so I redouble my efforts and endeavor to make her scream – and soon. I slowly work two fingers inside of her, curling them up towards her stomach as I pump them in and out. I know I've found her g-spot when her legs begin to shake and she starts to whimper almost constantly.

"Please…" is all she says. I know what she wants. Her plea earns a strained "fuck!" from Eric.

I increase the pace of my fucking her as I suck her clit into my mouth and begin to run my tongue over it at a furious pace. Within minutes she's panting and her whole body is vibrating as she cums screaming.

I'm just moving my head away when I feel Eric behind me.

"Let me fuck her, Sookie." He asks quietly as he puts his hands on my hips.

"Of course, my sweet man." I say as I scurry out of the way.

Eric quickly takes my places and plunges his very erect cock into her in one fluid motion – making her cry out in the most delicious kind of pleasure and pain mixture (I know because he's done this to me many times and it's amazing). He leaves one leg bowed out on the bed and brings her other one up so it's hitched around his hip. I know he's stroking her easy orgasm button on each thrust as he drives into her over and over. Within moments she's coming again, screaming his name.

It's obvious in watching him fuck her that he's having a good time and that she feels good wrapped around his cock. What makes _me_ wet is seeing that he's not looking at her _at all_ like he does me when he fucks me. It's really awesome to see that while he _likes_ fucking her – he _loves_ fucking me. It might be a subtle and silly difference to some, but to me it's paramount.

Anyway, he must feel me staring at him because suddenly he's looking into my eyes. The look he gives me tells me everything I need to know. He loves me, he's beyond grateful for tonight, and right at this moment he needs to kiss me. I slant my body towards his and meet his mouth for a heated kiss. I'm running my hand up and down his spine as we kiss and I can feel the Goosebumps rise in my wake. I love that I affect him so greatly.

When Pam begins to cum again I can't help but chuckle. I don't think she realized how good in bed my man really is – but she's out of her ever-lovin mind if she thinks she'll get to do this again! Once is fine, but I can tell by looking at her that if she does this again she will get the wrong idea. She might be loyal, but she's not a Saint. I think we covered the whole he's mine thing before, right?

"No more! Fuck… too sensitive." Pam pants as she pushes Eric away.

With a noise that is scarily similar to a growl, Eric moves with a speed I didn't know anyone was capable of. Before I know what's happening I'm on my back and Eric is pushing inside me.

He's gentler in entering me than he was with Pam. His eyes are locked on mine and no words are spoken as he begins to thrust in and out. At first his pace is unhurried – Ric plunges deep within me, and then pulls almost fully out before slamming back into me. It's not painful – but it's the most scrumptious kind of teasing imaginable.

Ric reaches down and grabs my legs, bringing them up around his waist as he sits back on his heels. My ass is resting on his thighs and the places he's hitting inside me at this angle are ready to bust out in song at his attentions. His pace begins to increase and I can feel the tell-tale signs of my impending orgasm beginning.

I'm vaguely aware of Pam getting off the bed and telling us she's headed to her room with a thank you. I know nothing's wrong and that she's not upset – it's just that this is an intensely personal moment for Ric and I. We don't even slow our pace as she leaves.

Ric's eyes have never left mine from the moment his cock slid inside me. I'm so fucking close to blasting off I can taste it. I can feel my soft inner walls beginning to massage his cock as my orgasm draws impossibly nearer.

"Fuck, I love you." Are the only words said between us and it's enough hearing him say it that it sends me flying.

There's no screaming with this orgasm – in fact I'm almost worried I'm going to pass out as I cum because I can hardly breathe I'm spasming so hard. I feel him swell deep within me as I clench around him, and suddenly he's coming with me. I claw at his back, hopefully not scratching the shit out of him, and pant through my bliss. There's only a low growl that escapes him as he explodes within me and it's so unbelievably sexy I just want to bite him!

I'm glad it's me he came with. While the threesome was fucking hot and very satisfying – I want to be the one who makes him cum ultimately. We're tangled within each other, just lying here catching our breath, showering each other with kisses to every inch of skin reachable as we pant.

He pulls back and looks into my eyes, "thank you." He whispers reverently.

"I told you, my sweet man… there's nothing I won't give you. Always." I mean that with all that I am. Luckily, I know he feels the same.

The kiss he lays on me is filled with promise and devotion. I have no doubts we're almost at the goal line and all I have to say is it's about fucking time.

He untangles himself from me and stands, pulling me with him once he's up. Without speaking he leads me to the shower. We silently clean one another, then dry each other off once we're out. It's a very intense moment, but intense in a good way.

We had our little tryst on top of the hotel bedspread, so we're able to simply strip the covering off the bed and slide in together. Eric positions himself behind me, pulling me tightly against him.

"You're my girl, Sook." He says with a gentle kiss to my shoulder.

"And you're my sweet man." I say as I squeeze the hand resting on my stomach.

"Sweet dreams," he whispers.

"Sweet dreams, baby."

I fall asleep happy – as I always do when wrapped up in my Ric.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it. Looks like they're almost home free…**_

_**Love and hugs to all!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I just wanted to take a minute to talk about guest reviews… I have no issues at all with constructive criticism or even someone just saying they hate my story, writing, ideas, whatever. I would, however, appreciate it if you are going to leave a rude review, either leave it in your name or don't bother leaving it. I would never be openly rude to another author, even if I detested their story – there are ways to say things without being insulting. I certainly would NEVER say such things publicly, I would PM them. **_

_**Now, that being said, I accepted one of the reviews because it was a review given for my story & I can take the heat. The other was so off the wall rotten & was wickedly inappropriate as well as a personal attack on me, that I opted not to keep that one up. Review of my story or not, some things are just so vastly inappropriate that there is no place for them publicly. Anyway, just a thought – if your feelings would be hurt by scathing remarks for something that you created, either don't say them or own them when you do. Thanks ever-so.**_

_**In any case, I truly appreciate every review given for my stories, and I'm sorry for my little rant. My readers are simply wonderful and even though this hasn't been prize winning writing, it's still something I took the time and energy to create. So thank you all!**_

_**This one is unbetaed, so the boo-boos within it are all mine!**_

_**Still don't own these guys, but still love playing with them.**_

_**Still all for you…**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Things haven't been right with Ric and I for a few months now, though the last few weeks have been the worst. I'm not really sure where things went wrong _exactly_, but I do know they started after that night at the bar. Turns out, Sophie wasn't as clueless as either of us thought... much to our chagrin.  
If I look really closely for when things changed, I guess I could say it happened almost immediately after they left town. Ric's texts became shorter and less affectionate, not to mention far fewer in number than they had been. We didn't talk on the phone nearly as often, nor were we emailing each other like we were previously. We had been seeing each other at least once a month up until the night of the gathering, but since then we've only gotten together once. The night at the bar was four months ago and the last time we were "together" was just over five weeks ago.

The sex itself was just as good as it always is with Ric but something was still off between us. Nothing concrete that I could yell "Ah ha" about and try to fix... just, _off_. We still talked, we still laughed and cuddled and we still made amazing whoopee. We just weren't _us_. I tried to squelch the panic that was rising by the end of what turned out to be our last night together, but I have to admit I hardly slept at all. As I was lying there wrapped in his arms, I couldn't help the feeling that every minute of this trip was a goodbye in the making.

There are times I _hate_ being right!

The last text I received from him came just over four weeks ago, asking me not to text him for a while. It stated that she was snooping around and he was nervous that she was onto us. Turns out he was correct.

He came home from work one afternoon and she apparently lost her shit as soon as he walked in the door. Sophie had rifled through the cell phone bill, his Facebook account and email, then actually tried to "friend" me on Facebook (I hate her ass, as if I'd accept her request!). I don't know if he admitted that it was my number, if a mutual friend gave her my digits, or if it was just an educated guess after the way he and I had looked at each other in front of her - but however she figured out it was me, she finally had her proof that Eric and I had been in communication for months… and she was on a warpath! I even got a lovely little text from Sophie herself giving me "friendly advice" to leave her husband alone after telling me that he had "no desire to talk to me"... it took every ounce of self control I've ever possessed not to send her a picture of his hard cock and ask her if she thought I took it in person or if he sent it to me as proof of how much he "desires" me. In the end I decided to protect him however, and just ignored her text completely. Sometimes being the better person blows ass!

Why don't I know exactly how she found out about us? Well, that would be because I haven't heard from him in weeks. We share an email account, one I had created just to talk to him eons ago, so I figured that we'd stay in contact even after she found out. Turns out I was wrong.

I can't lie - I'm devastated that I mean so little to him after all these years. I could make excuses for him that he's just busy, or it's too stressful with Sophie for him to contact me... but that's a bunch of shit. There's no excuse. None. It would take all of two seconds for him to log in on his phone and drop a quick "hello" or "I miss you" - it's not like I'm asking for a State of the Union Address daily. Just a little something to tell me I matter and that he needs me in his world would be perfect. Hell, even a note saying that he's done and never wants to talk again would be better than being ignored.

It's not as if I expected him to leave his wife tomorrow or anything - our lives are complicated and I get that. We both have kids, lives and family we have to worry about... but I would never have just blown him off. Not in a million years. Maybe some people would think that I've gotten what I deserved for being cheating, as well as helping someone else to commit adultery - but I don't buy into that. Yes, cheating is wrong. Yes, we hurt others with our actions. Yes, I know what generally happens to the "other woman"... but I never saw myself that way with Ric (how could I be the "other woman" when he was number one in my heart?) - guess I was wrong about that too sadly.

I've done a lot of thinking over the past few weeks, trying to figure out what to do about mine and Ric's situation. I've soul searched, talked to friends, even prayed. I've played some very good, but very sappy songs – over and over trying to sort out the mess that is my head. One of my very best friends finally said it best, making me accept a truth I've long ignored.

She said "Sook, there's nothing _you _can do. You can't make him talk to you, read your emails or leave his wife. Either you matter enough to him or you don't honey, and I'm sorry to say but it looks like you _don't_." I'm not ashamed to admit that I had a good, long cry over that little epiphany, because as much as I hate to admit it, she's right.

Now that I know I mean so little to him when push comes to shove, I hate it that I didn't tell Sophie off proper or provide her with proof that it wasn't me simply chasing her husband - but like I said before, I'm being the better person here and though it sucks it's still the right thing to do. However, that doesn't mean I'm above sending him one last text telling him to check our email. I've decided to let loose and just tell him everything I'm thinking, feeling and anything I've ever wanted him to know. Yes, I know another text will cause him an asston of trouble, but after being treated like an afterthought, ask me if I give two fucks!?

_My Sweet Man,_

_I'm so very disappointed in you and in us. I truly never expected it to turn out this way again - not this time. I was fool enough to believe that I finally mattered enough to you. I know you love me, that's never really been a question in my mind. The problem is you'll never love me enough it seems._

_I think back to so many moments between us over the years and can't help but be mystified that we could feel so much for one another and yet never be able to make it work. This isn't about timing, it's about choices. I'll fully admit there have been two times that I didn't choose you in our nearly twenty year history, but once was because I'd met someone else and was happy. The other time was because my son was not even two and I was sick, my Gran was dying and there was too much going on to consider moving then. In all fairness though, even you have to admit that when I turned you down the first time it was more than deserved - I mean, you had bailed on me for almost four months with no word at all after Sophie busted us the last time... did you expect me to wait forever?_

_Wait forever. Jesus, it feels like that's exactly what I've done for almost two decades. I've told myself that eventually you'd decide you need to be with me, that eventually you'd realize that I'm what's missing in your life, that you'd finally understand that you love me every bit as much as I've always loved you. The truth is I never should have had to wait this long._

_Yes, you were trapped into a marriage and fatherhood you didn't plan on, but big deal. Life is about choices and I've never been yours. Never. And damn I should be! Do I know you love me? Yes. Do I know you want me and that I turn you on in ways no one else ever has or will? Yes. Does any of that matter anymore? No._

_When we touch, it's magic - it's the stuff that dreams are made of. You make me laugh and smile, as I do you. There is no one else that makes my body, mind or soul feel the things that you do. Only you are capable of causing me such tremendous joy... and sorrow. Damn it Ric, no one hurts me like you! That's what I can't stand anymore._

_I shouldn't have to wait for you to realize where you belong. You should know that in the bottom of your soul. There has never been a question about who my first choice would be - it's always been you. When I told you "no" when you were separated all those years ago, I told you that I wanted nothing more than to be with you - that I wished with all my heart it could be different, but that then was not the time for us because my son needed me. At least I fucking told you though! I didn't just blow you off and leave you wondering what the hell had happened! I was upfront, honest and told you that I simply couldn't right then; I also told you that the moment I could, I'd come running to you! What did you do? Bailed on me again... apparently, if we can't be on your terms, we can't be at all._

_I'm starting to ramble, so I should probably get back on track. _

_The bottom line is honesty, trust and love. I've never been anything but honest with you my man. I've trusted you, even when you haven't deserved it and I've loved you more than I thought was possible. But I can't do this anymore. While you've been more honest with me than you have anyone else, it's just not enough. When my husband discovered our texts a while back - I owned it. I admitted to everything. I looked him in the face, broke his heart and told him that in the end I'd choose you not him. That man still loves me, still wants to be with me and forgives me for everything - now, while I don't understand how he can possibly feel the way he does, I know part of it is due to my honesty. You have me, all of me, and yet you don't want me. That tells me everything I need to know._

_I'm still ending my marriage because it's brutally unfair of me to stay with a man who doesn't consume me mind, body and soul. I'm not telling you this because I expect anything to change with you and I, it's obvious you've made your choice. I'm telling you this because I need you to know I'm letting you go. _

_For the first time in nearly two decades, I give. Sophie can have you, baby. It's not that I've stopped loving you, because I'll love you until my dying breath. For me it will always be you. Always. I am however deciding that I'm worth more than the way you treat me. I am better than being someone's dirty little secret, which is how you've always treated me. I know that's not what I mean to you, I know you love me - but actions speak louder than words. And, you don't love me the way you should. So it's about time I love me the way I should and tell you that I'm worth too much to continue waiting on a man who's never realized how lucky he was to have my unconditional, undying love. _

_I hate with every fiber of my being that I finally have to admit the truth to myself, but for my sanity I do. I've always wanted you more. I've wanted you more than I wanted myself… than I wanted air. You may want me, but you've never wanted me as much as I want you. And, for the first time ever I can say that if you don't crave me every bit as much as I do you – I don't want you anymore! Hell, I don't need you anymore. _

_Maybe someday it will be our time. Maybe this isn't a goodbye forever. My feelings for you will never change, but I can tell you that the days of me following you around like a lovesick puppy are over. I would have understood if I had to wait for you to be ready to leave Sophie, I would have understood if it took years - hell, I might have even agreed to share you with her permanently if need be... but what I don't understand is you dropping me like a bad habit when the mood suits you. I'm worth more than that! And, until you can love me enough to choose me - please just let me go. _

_I love you. I love you every bit as much as I ever did, my man, that will never change. I'll treasure every one of our moments together for as long as I live. I know I'll still see you in my dreams and I'll look forward to those seconds with you where we are still together and happy. I wish you nothing but the best. I only wish you thought I was what's best for you... _

_Always,_

_Sook XOXO_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sent the text simply stating "I need you to read the email I just sent to you. Don't worry, I won't get you in trouble with the warden by texting again. Take care." And with that, I turned away from the one thing I've always wanted.

I'm heartbroken and beyond sad, but I'm also strangely jovial. It's freeing in a weird kinda way to choose myself over Eric.

I think I could get used to this...

**"Wanted You More" by Lady Antebellum **

I kept waiting on a reason  
And a call that never came  
No, I never saw it coming  
Something in you must have changed

All the words unspoken, promises broken  
I cried for so long  
Wasted too much time, should've seen the signs  
Now I know just what went wrong

I guess I wanted you more  
And looking back now, I'm sure  
I wanted you more  
I guess I wanted you more

All the nights we spent, just talking  
Of the things we wanted out of life  
Making plans and dreams together  
Wish I'd seen, I was just too blind

My heart was open, exposed and hoping  
For you to lay it on the line  
In the end it seemed  
There was no room for me  
Still, I tried to change your mind

I guess I wanted you more  
And looking back now, I'm sure  
I wanted you more  
I guess I wanted you more

Oh, I don't need you  
I don't need you anymore

I guess I wanted you more  
And looking back now, I'm sure  
I wanted you more  
I guess I wanted you more

I don't need you  
I don't need you anymore

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**I'm adding an epilogue that wasn't published when I originally put this story up on here. It'll give Sookie some much needed closure & let us know what became of her farewell to Eric. Did she stick to her guns or get sucked back in? **_

_**I've opted to just put the rest of the story up and leave it at that, so the final chapter will be posted moments after this one. **_

_**The new chapter of "A Thousand Years" will still go up on Sunday as scheduled.**_

_**Love and hugs to you all! **_


	5. Epilogue

_**The title for this story had come from it literally being all for someone that I thought mattered. Because I know he still reads my work, even though he's an unspeakable asshat – let me publicly say there is NOTHING of mine that will EVER be for you in any way again. You don't even warrant my hatred, you suck beyond description! **_

_**Personal rant done now, sorry for the interruption folks. *smiles sweetly at my wonderful readers* Thanks for forgiving the personal crap thrown into this fictional world. Love you all dearly!**_

_**This chapter is written in the style I'm currently writing in. I know it differs from the rest of the story, but it will fit with the content of this chapter, I promise. (hell, at least I hope you think so! LOL)**_

_**This one is unbetaed, so the boo-boos within it are all mine! **_

_**Still don't own these guys, but still love playing with them. Enjoy…**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

A few days after sending that last text, I received another text from Sophie. This one was an apology, which shocked the fuck out of me when I read it. Basically, it said she had believed all the bullshit Ric had fed her about the texts between he and I being 'all me,' though she knew now it wasn't true. Sophie apologized for threatening me, and she hoped we could talk about what happened so that we could both finally know the truth. Long story short, she and I ended up texting frequently over the next few days, both of us trying to sort out what was true in our relationships with him and what was not. What a fucking mess the whole thing turned out to be.

We each discovered that Eric wasn't who we thought he was. Turns out, Ric had told her horrible, wretched things about me over the past fifteen years. He claimed I never meant a thing to him, that "back in the day" I was nothing more than a ride home from the bars and an obligatory fuck as payment for transportation. He never cared for me back then, or at any time since. He told Sophie that I wasn't his type of girl, that he kept me hanging because it was fun and I'd let him get away with anything. Ric tried to say that this time around, he had tried to keep it friendly but I was so infatuated with him that he felt sorry for me, so he gave in and played along. That mother fucker also told her that I'd gotten so much heavier than when he was last "forced to sleep with me," that she should get real – no way would he want someone that _looked like_ _me_.

I in turn, informed Sophie of all the things he'd told me about her, and their relationship, over the years. How she trapped him into marriage and fatherhood, how he'd never wanted her and she was just a way out of our little town, that he'd missed me every day since we were a couple. I told her of every instance of infidelity over the years, of which there were many. I sent Sophie the emails I'd saved over the past twelve years between him and me. I told her everything, culminating in me sending her each and every picture he'd ever sent me of his cock.

Was it me at the picture of maturity? _Hell no!_ _But fuck it felt good!_

The logical part of my brain knew that he said many of those things just to protect his own ass. My heart, however, told me that it didn't matter why he said any of it - the fact was he _did_. And for that, I could never forgive him. I would have done anything to protect him, love him, and be with him. I didn't deserve the shit he said about me, no matter why he said it.

I got a nasty text from his work phone asking me "what the fuck I thought I was doing? Didn't I know I was fucking everything up for him?" the day after Sophie and I began texting. Apparently, Ric didn't see the humor in me blowing his ass in…

Too bad, because I sure did! And to be honest, I always would. He got what was coming to him; especially since it turns out I was the sixth girl he'd done this to her with over the years. That was what hurt the most. I could handle, to some degree, that he would say such horrible things to save his own neck – what I couldn't handle was knowing that there were other girls as well. I honestly believed I was special and that it was simply circumstances beyond our control that had kept us apart all these years. Unfortunately, I was not only wrong – I was a fool as well.

I had no doubts about how special I was, and truly I knew I was special to _him_… I just wasn't ever going to be special enough. Again, I knew most of what he said to Sophie was a lie in regards to his feelings for me. There are a lot of things that could be easily faked, but the kind of passion we shared and the way he looked at me weren't among them. It was real for him, but _he_ wasn't real enough for me – not anymore.

Everything he had told me about his relationship with Sophie had been a lie as well. He begged her to start a family and get married; she had previously had no interest in any of that with him. _She_ was the bread winner in the family, the one that organized all they did and made their lives what it was; which was contrary to what _he_ told me. Sophie and I hadn't gotten along terribly well prior to her and Eric becoming an item and needless to say we got along far worse after they did. Texting and talking with her however, had shown me that I was wrong about her. She and I would never be best friends, there was far too much history between us and very little of it was sunshine and rainbows. She and I were friends now though. Whether it was due to the common enemy we shared in Ric or just female bonding over being badly hurt, we'd finally found a peace between us. And it was lovely.

The experience had taught me a lot about myself and what I wanted in life. It was liberating not to be pining away for someone that I couldn't have. An inner peace surrounded me that I'd never quite experienced before. I was barely more than a child when I fell in love with Eric; I'd never known, as an adult, what it was like _not_ to love him. Not to say that I wouldn't always love the person I _thought_ he was, because I would, but I would never love him enough to let the person I now_ knew him to be_ in again.

I also learned that my husband and I were better suited for each other than we, or I actually, had originally thought. Turns out, that separating was a brilliant idea for us as a couple. Alcide was funny, smart, and surprisingly sexy when I wasn't still in love with someone else. The time we spent separated gave us a chance to reconnect and learn to be _friends_ before becoming lovers once more. We had only been apart for a few months before we learned to appreciate one another all over again. It was easy to take someone for granted, especially after being together for nearly a decade. The time he and I were separated was enough to make us realize that our life together was worth fighting for.

It certainly helped me see Alcide in a different light when he was willing to forgive my indiscretions with Eric. If we were going to try to start over, I owed it to him to be completely honest. I never expected him to forgive me after hearing all the sordid details, yet he did. How could I not give him another chance after all he was willing to overlook? He assured me that he wasn't interested in staying together over some kind of pity on my part – which it wasn't. He also insisted I not stay if it was simply a matter of obligation after his willingness to forgive, which was also not the case. I was finally able to convince him that us staying together was because I _wanted_ our family to work out, that I had finally remembered all the reasons I fell in love with him initially. Thankfully our marriage had been completely solid ever since.

Sophie had ultimately decided to stay with Ric, though I was surprised to hear of her decision. I understood her reasoning, of course, they had kids and a life together; she didn't want to give that up, and that made sense to me. I wasn't sure _I_ could forgive him all the discretions she did, but I didn't have to. He was forever _her_ problem, in my opinion.

Five years had passed before Eric Northman darkened my fucking door step again. He'd somehow found out that I was living at my parent's house; my family had all passed away and I didn't want the Stackhouse property going to strangers. Luckily Alcide was willing to sell our home in order to take over the old homestead. I had been out grocery shopping and running errands that morning, the kids were at school and Alcide was at work. I'd been home all of twenty minutes when I heard a car coming down the drive.

I had to admit, my heart skipped a few beats when I saw him. Eric really was a beautiful man, any woman could admit that. Then I remembered what a class A, colossal fuck up he was, and the gooey insides went away with a quickness. He sauntered away from his car and up my front steps, looking as if he expected me to jump for joy that he was there. _Fat fucking chance, asshat!_

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" I asked, the malice I felt for him apparent in my voice. I may have been raised to have impeccable manners, but that asshole did _not_ deserve them, so I flat refused to care about my incredible rudeness.

"I missed you, baby. So, so much," he cooed with his standard smirk.

There was a time when I thought that was just the most incredibly sexy smile, and was guaranteed to make my panties drop. Now all I wanted to do was slap the smug fucking look off his face.

"How dare you?!" I seethed as I walked out onto the porch to confront him properly. His confused look was almost comical. Almost.

"How dare you just show up here, ever, thinking that you can claim you missed me! Did you miss your _puppy_? Your _lap dog_ that let you get away with anything you wanted?" I accused as I began jabbing him in the chest with my pointed finger.

"But, Sook,"

He didn't get to finish that sentence. "Don't you 'but Sook' me, you fucking tool! You told _your wife_ that you didn't give a rat's ass about me. So what the fuck are you doing here? I thought I was just someone you had to sleep with so you could get a ride home?" My voice was beginning to climb. Looks like I had a little more pent up anger over this than what I had thought.

"You know I only said that shit because I needed to stay with her for a little while longer, baby. I had to think about my kids!" _What a fucking loser!_

"If you're thinking about your kids, what the fuck are you doing _here_?" Apparently there was no good answer to that question since he stood there, mouth agape, like the fucking moron he truly was.

"And speaking of your family, does Sophie know you're here?" His eyes widened at that question, telling me she clearly didn't.

"Uh… uh…" he sputtered.

"Well, we can certainly fix that, can't we?" I said, pulling out my phone.

I snapped his picture, standing there on my porch, hoping she saw him in those clothes today. "You can't tell her, Sook!" he actually bellowed at me.

"Why the fuck not?" I questioned. Seemed reasonable to me…

His lack of response told me all I needed to know. "I can, and will tell her, _Ric_. She deserves to know your bullshit hasn't stopped."

"Sookie, I love you. I'm sorry everything has always been such a mess between us, and I can't leave her yet," he began. "But can't we still try to see each other sometimes? I need you so much, baby! I miss you. Every day."

There was a time when I would have jumped into his arms and told you that the ride with him was worth the fall. _Those days were long gone._

"No, Ric. We can't. Would you like to know why?" He nodded in response. "Because, I loved you. Whole heart, body, mind and soul, _loved_ you. You used me," I declared.

"No! I loved you, I always have," he interrupted.

"Maybe. Maybe you did. But it will never be enough. Not now, not after all the shit you said about me. Whether you were trying to protect yourself or not, you had no right to talk about me like that. _I_ would _never_ have said _anything_ like that about _you_," I poked him in the chest again for good measure.

I wasn't going to give him the chance to defend himself, so when he tried I actually said, "shut the fuck up, Ric, the grownup is talking now! I don't want to hear any more of your excuses or bullshit. In fact, I never want to see you again. _Ever!_ You made your choice, and I've made mine. I have a good life here and you won't ever get the chance to ruin it for me again." I meant it too; I'd never let him back in. Ever.

"Don't you miss me?" he whispered.

"I used to, every fucking minute of every fucking day. I missed you for well over a decade. But not anymore. I learned that I was worth more than being your part-time lover. I deserved more than being an afterthought and a second choice," I laughed at the thought of what I allowed him to put me though all those years. "I was a fucking fool for you! You never knew how lucky you were to have me, loving you so unconditionally – so unselfishly. I was your fucking puppy dog, and I am _beyond_ ashamed of myself and how I behaved for you."

I searched through my contacts, not paying any attention to his sob story. I knew he was trying to apologize and make excuses, but fuck him – I didn't want to hear it. When I found Sophie's number I hit send, though I didn't bring it to my ear just yet.

When I heard her pick up, I hit the speaker button discreetly and began the last sentences I'd ever speak to Eric Northman.

"You need to get off my porch, Ric. You need to never come back. Not only will I be telling Sophie about your little visit today, but if you ever contact me in any way again, I'll let Alcide give you the first rate ass-whoopin' he's been wanting to give you for years. Is this in any way unclear?" God I hoped he'd say something stupid.

"You won't tell my bitch of a wife. And besides, even if you do, you know I can get her to forgive me anything, so whatthefuckever. Now, stop pretending you don't still want me as much as I want you, and just let me fuck the shit outta you now."

Score!

"Sophie, did you get all that?" I asked while smiling all prettily at Eric. "And the picture too?" I added sweetly.

The look on his face when he heard her voice is something I wish I could have saved forever. "I sure did, Sookie. Now, is this the first time you've talked to, or seen him?" she asked.

Sophie and I had agreed that should he ever contact me in any form again, I'd let her know straight away. It was an agreement I had no problems living up to. In fact, I was damn near gleeful about frying his ass.

"It certainly is, and I'm sorry I had to call you at all. I know you were hoping he'd change," I said sadly. I meant it too. It hurt like hell to know that he thought so little of us that he could ever speak so poorly of me, but I truly had been happy that they'd stayed together. They had kids, and if she could forgive him, then I wanted _her_ happiness – even if I wanted him burned at the stake.

"It is what it is, my friend. Thanks for living up to your end of the deal. Am I on speaker phone? Can he hear me?"

I let her know he could, as he began backing off the porch. _Fucking coward_, as if that would make the situation go away!

"Eric Northman, you get home and pack your shit. The kids and I will be there waiting. You will explain to them why you are moving out, and you will not place the blame on Sookie _or_ me. I am in the car on the way to the bank, you will be penniless when I'm through with you. Fuck you! You lying, cheating, worthless bastard. I fucking hate you!"

It broke my heart to hear the tears she was obviously crying, she sounded simply shattered. "If you want it, I'm here if you need to talk, Soph. If not, I understand completely. I'm sorry this happened, truly."

"Thank you, Sookie. Is he still there? Did he hear what I said?" she inquired.

"He did, and now he's leaving. Aren't you, _Ric_?" I sneered.

"You're a fucking cunt!" he screamed at me.

I didn't get the chance to respond to that _lovely_ little comment, because my husband had come home unexpectedly and punched Eric squarely in the face as he turned to leave. Eric's feet had just touched the bottom step, and as he was turning Alcide clocked him good, sending Ric flying backwards. He landed awkwardly on the porch steps, and I had little doubt he'd be bruised as hell tomorrow.

"Don't _ever_ fucking speak to my wife that way again, you fucking puke!" Alcide commanded in a tone that scared even me. "You get the fuck off my property and don't ever come back, cuz next time I just might kill ya!"

My husband was vibrating with rage. Huh. I'd never seen him that mad before; it felt oddly wrong… but damn I found it sexy.

"Sophie, I gotta go before my husband kills yours. Call me if you need me," I said as I hung up the phone. I rushed to my husband's side and watched as Eric retreated, without a word, to his car. His nose was bleeding and he had a slight limp, but he'd live. Fucker kinda deserved to walk away limping and bleeding. He truly is lucky Alcide _didn't_ kill him.

As Ric pulled down the driveway, I couldn't help marvel at how much had changed in the past few years for me. Five years ago, I would have been pissed if my husband hit Ric…

Now? Well, now I was thinking he'd just earned himself one hell of a blowjob and round of sexy time.

My oh my, change was certainly good sometimes.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Sookie might not have gotten the happy ever after she'd originally planned on in life – but she sure got the better deal in the end, didn't she. I know as Sookie and Eric fans we are always supposed to want a HEA with those two, but it just couldn't be with this story. At least I put her with Alcide, who let's face it, is HOT! **_

_**I had to end the story with Sookie realizing that she was better off without Eric and all his fuckery. She needed to be stronger and realize that she was worth more than the bullshit Ric was feeding her. I just couldn't leave the story after last chapter with her basically telling Eric she'd always be there. I know that's not exactly what was said in the letter, but the subtext was the same. Yay for a stronger, more self-assured Sookie! I hope y'all understand why and enjoyed the story for what it was. **_

_**Love and hugs to you all! **_


End file.
